Driver 2
Driver 2: Back on the Streets (named Driver 2: The Wheelman is Back in North America, not be confused with The Wheelman is Back - Codename: Sailor V (1993) made by Caroline Software Inc.) is the sequel to the 1st Driver game in the series''. Overview Driver 2 expands on Driver's 3-D, free-roam structure, as well as adding the ability of the character, Tanner, to step out of his car to explore on foot and commandeer other vehicles. The story missions are played separately from the "Take-a-Ride", mode where the player can explore the cities on his own time. Missions in the game are generally vehicle-oriented, and involve trailing witnesses, ramming cars and escaping from gangsters or cops. A cutscene is shown prior to almost every mission to help advance the storyline, and thus the game plays rather like a Hollywood-style car chase movie. Although Tanner can leave his car and interact with certain elements of the environment, all violence takes place during pre-rendered scenes. While the original PlayStation version offered a two-player split screen play, the Game Boy Advance version introduced a four player link option. Cities Driver 2 includes four cities which are notably larger than the original game. The cities are Chicago and Havana (which are both immediately open for "Take-a-Ride", mode), Las Vegas (which can only be accessed once missions are complete for the first two cities), and Rio de Janeiro (only accessible after completing the Las Vegas missions). The cities all have secret cars hidden within them, which become available once the player finds the hidden areas where each car is located and approaches the respective vehicle to unlock it. The cities include many of their respective landmarks, such as the Navy Pier and Wrigley Field in Chicago, the Havana's Plaza de la Revolución and El Capitolio, recreations of the hotels on the Las Vegas Strip, and the Corcovado and some other known landmarks of Rio. Plot The story in Driver 2 follows Tanner, an undercover police officer, and his partner, Tobias Jones, as they track a man named Pink Lenny. Lenny is portrayed as a weasel in the intro, where he is in the Red River Bar bragging to a Brazilian about scaring somebody with his handgun. 'You shoulda seen the look on this guy's face', Lenny tells the Brazilian. Then a couple of real hoods walk in and shoot everyone in the bar, while Lenny cowers and prays in the back by the pool table. Lenny escapes out the back door and the chase is on. Lenny is a former money man for a gang lord named Solomon Caine, but has sided with Caine's rival, a Brazilian gangster dubbed Alvaro Vasquez. Gang wars are erupting in Chicago, and Tanner must find Lenny before the violence boils over. The game features a cold blooded hood named Jericho, with his twin sawed-offs. Missions Chicago * Surveillance Tip Off * Chase the Witness * Train Pursuit * Tailing the Drop * Escape to the Safe House * Chase the Intruder * Caine's Compound * Leaving Chicago Havana * Follow Up the Lead * Hijack the Truck * Stop the Truck * Find the Clue * Escape to Ferry * To the Docks * Back to Jones * Tail Jericho * Pursue Jericho * Escape the Brazilians Las Vegas * Casino Getaway * Beat the Train * Car Bomb * Car Bomb Getaway * Bank Job * Steal the Ambulance * Stake Out * Steal the Keys * C4 Deal * Destroy the Yard Rio de Janeiro * Bus Crash * Steal the Cop Car * Caine's Cash * Save Jones * Boat Jump * Jones in Trouble * Chase the Gunman * Lenny Escaping * Pink Lenny Gets Caught The GameBoy Advance port only had missions from Chicago and Rio de Janeiro due to the limitations compared to the PlayStation. List of GameBoy Advance Missions Chicago * Surveillance Tip-off * Chase the Witness * Stop the Witness * Tailing the Drop * Escape to the Safe House * Chase the Intruder * Chauffeur the Wise Guys * Return to Sender * Stop the Van * Take out the Escort * Damage Control * Find the Clue * Escape from the Cops * Caine's Cash * To the Docks Rio de Janeiro * Van Crash * Locate the Stash * C4 Deal * Destroy the Weapons * Botched Hit * Steal the Ambulance * Save Jones * Steal a Cop Car * Car Bomb * Jones in Trouble * Chase the Gunman * Get Jones to the Hospital * Tail the Limo * Apprehend Lenny * Get out of Town Development & port The game was first released on the PlayStation video game console and was later ported to Nintendo's Game Boy Advance, branded as Driver 2: Advance. Because the game was so long, and the cutscene's animations were somewhat advanced for that of the PlayStation era, the game was released on two discs. Each of the discs contained data for two cities (Chicago and Havana, and Las Vegas and Rio, respectively), such as game-cutscenes, maps and vehicles. Improvements Driver 2 contains various similarities to its predecessor, with the major difference being that the player is now able to exit his vehicle. The player must be at a complete stop to do so, and cannot leave the current vehicle while taking part on a police pursuit. Once on-foot, the player can navigate the city or comandeer other civilian vehicles and parked cop cars (it is not possible to enter police cruisers driving around the cities) if his current vehicle is too damaged, or wants to reset the felony bar. Handling was also revised. The player no longer has the option to turn off/on the auto-handbrake feature, and cars no longer take continuous damage by being constantly rammed, now each individual hit counts towards the damage bar (there are some exceptions). The maps in Driver 2 were greatly improved in comparison to the first game: not only are they substantially larger, but the design of the cities' grids are more realistic, with more changes in elevation, curved roads and complex highway layouts. For the first time in the series, two of the maps available take place outside the United States: Havana, and Rio de Janeiro. As its predecessor, there are various landmarks around each of the four cities, most of which are accessible to the player either by foot or in a vehicle. Driver 2 expands on Driver's 3-D free roam structure both technically (allowing more cars to be generated at a certain time) and gameplay-related features, such as points of interest and collectibles in the form of vehicles and cheat codes. Background music Background music for each city seems to match both with the car-chasing movie music and the predominant music styles of each city. For example, Havana BGM seems to be influenced by the Son Cubano, Vegas BGM sounds with influences of North America's Western music and Rio BGM is influenced by samba and bossa nova. In the first game, when you lose the cops, the chase music continues playing. In Driver 2, when you lose the cops, the music changes back to the usual background music. It has also been noted that one of the background themes for the Chicago missions is a note-for-note copy of Tekken 3's Paul Phoenix theme. Cars in the levels themselves have approximately 5 or 6 seconds of looped music, in Chicago it is Rock/Electro Beat style and in Vegas it is Drum & Bass. The licensed songs featured in the game are given below: *''"Sitting Here Alone"'' by Hound Dog Taylor- The opening scene of the game at the Red River bar. *''"Help Me"'' by Sonny Boy Williamson- Tanner arrives back at his apartment and confronts Jericho. *''"Fever"'' by The Dust Junkies- The first cutscene in Las Vegas with the trucks pulling into the gas station. *''"In The Basement"'' by Etta James- in a bar in Las Vegas where Tanner and Jones shoot pool. *''"Requiem" (the Lacrimosa part)'' by Mozart- The climactic scene in Rio at the base of the statue of Christ the Redeemer. *''"Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)"'' by Kenny Rogers & The First Edition- Plays over the end credits of the game. A member of the Driver Madness community has created a lossless unofficial soundtrack, available for download. Reception Reception of the game was mixed. Some felt it expanded on the original Driver and contained enough fresh content to be a worthy sequel, with GameSpot concluding "Driver 2 is an extraordinary game". Others felt this was not enough of an upgrade, or lambasted the graphics (particularly the framerate) and almost constant slowdown whenever the action on the screen got too busy. Gallery Driver 2 (Alternative).png|Alternative Logo Driver 2 Tobias Jones.jpg !!e!UOuw!mM~$(KGrHqR,!jYE0C1jDZoTBNP3DnW,Wg~~_32.png bandicam 2016-04-26 19-33-13-290.jpg bandicam 2016-04-26 19-33-14-260.jpg bandicam 2016-04-26 19-33-15-571.jpg bandicam 2016-04-26 19-33-16-511.jpg bandicam 2016-04-26 19-33-17-286.jpg bandicam 2016-04-26 19-33-19-757.jpg|A dead Brazilian. bandicam 2016-04-26 19-33-30-566.jpg bandicam 2016-04-26 19-33-35-710.jpg bandicam 2016-04-26 19-33-38-324.jpg bandicam 2016-04-26 19-33-48-125.jpg bandicam 2016-04-26 19-33-49-097.jpg bandicam 2016-04-26 19-33-50-262.jpg bandicam 2016-04-26 19-33-52-870.jpg Driver Category:Games Category:Driver 2